The Center for Pediatric Research (CPR) was organized by networking a motivated group of scientists and physicians dedicated to the development and expansion of translational pediatric research. Common barriers that impede translational research were eliminated by integrating researchers from a number major disciplines in pediatric research, enabling a focus on mentored research training for physician and scientists to be maintained. This team approach to solving clinical research questions has transformed the research and clinical programs at Nemours. Our goal over the next five years is to establish the CPR as a sustainable center that drives translational research at Nemours. Building upon our existing strengths in genetics and neuroscience, we have selected four new investigators for support whose research programs fit within the expertise of our faculty mentors. This narrower focus will enable the CPR to establish a critical mass of investigators with overlapping research interests to attract funding and recruit new investigators needed to create a sustainable research center. A priority goal in the next cycle will be attracting additional senior faculty to the CPR to strengthen and expand our the core intellectual infrastructure. The center will be established further by integration into a state-wide network of research centers with a focus on translational research. The aims of this proposal are: 1) To provide the infrastructure to train basic and physician scientists in their quest to become investigators who can procure independent funding for their respective programs;2) To facilitate the development of a multidisciplinary network of physicians and scientists to collaborate on basic and applied research on pediatric disorders;3) To develop translational research programs within the NCRR network in the Delaware Valley to enrich the interface between clinical and basic research. The uniqueness of the CPR is that it has been developed specifically to provide a multidisciplinary training program for pediatric research. The long-term goal is to establish the CPR as the key infrastructural center that acts as a catalyst to develop all research programs at Nemours that are dedicated to translating research discoveries into new therapies for the benefit of children in Delaware.